Slayers Talk Show
by Econy
Summary: The Slayers gang are brought on to a talk show and I’m the host. The all knowing all powerful Econy. A fanfic with magic, mayhem and a over abused and under paid work crew. With a side order of mindless humor.Please give review.
1. and it starts!

Disclaimer: At this time I would like to say that I don't own Slayers in any way. *though I would like to own Xelloss...ooO.ops..did I say that out loud...* All rights belong to those who made it *and I would love to kiss them for coming up with it.* and all that stuff. Yada ..yada...yada. You all know the drill and what not.  
  
I would like to state that this is the second time I've had to put up this fanfic. Because of technical difficulties in the system here at fanfiction.net I had to reload the entire thing. So that means I lose all my reviews. I would really like it if you could take some time to leave me a review. Thankz.  
  
.Econy^_-  
  
This fanfiction is about what would happen if the Slayers crew were to go on a talk show.lol wouldn't we all love to see that.I know I would. I don't think this is the best but this is my first fanfiction I've never done one so I hope you like it. This take place after TRY . If you haven't seen the entire third series then you may not want to read this. It has spoilers of what happens in TRY and Next. Hope you like.  
  
Welcome one and all to the greatest talk shows that the anime world has ever seen. I'm your host the all mighty all knowing Econy! Today we have some special guest coming on the show. Are you ready everyone.It's the cast from the ever so cool Slayers!!! We'll get things started after this short break so don't touch that dial...(voice from the back..)and were off the air!  
  
E: It's about time. I really need to sit down these heels are killing me. Remind me to get Lina to fireball the person that works out my wardrobe. Speaking of Lina please tell me that she's here.. One of the work crew: Sorry Econy I haven't see her.yet...  
  
E: What!!!!!! Not here YET!!!!! What could be taking so long?! Come on Eric you're my top crew worker if you don't get them here soon it's going to reflect on your salary!  
  
Eric: I'm sorry but they can't find Xelloss........PLEASE DON'T HURT ME!!!!!!!!  
  
E: WHAT!!!!!!!!! Of all things why can't they find him?  
  
Eric: Well... he is a monster. Their hard to find.  
  
E: True. Well that's o.k I'm sure he'll show up. At least the others are on their way.  
  
Eric: Well......  
  
E: they are.. aren't they?!  
  
Eric: well they are but Filia isn't coming.  
  
E: What! Why not?  
  
Eric: Something about not wanting to be in the same room of a putrid namagomi that should crawl in a dark corner to never be seen again monster like Xelloss.  
  
E: But Xelloss isn't anywhere to be found.  
  
Eric: True But Filia doesn't know that.  
  
E: sigh... Well it's going to have to do. Just make sure that you get them all on stage by the time we go back on camera. Or I'm going o give you a 50% pay cut!  
  
Eric: When do we go back on camera?  
  
E: Oh.. In about 5 minutes.  
  
Eric:................................................................aaaaah. ...............  
  
Econy: Don't worry I have to up most confidence in you. And if you can't do it then well your loss not mine. See ya!  
  
Econy then walks off back on stage takes of the shoes she was wearing and looks at the counter that says 5 minutes and 25 seconds till air! Eric then runs frantic around asking people if they have seen Lina and the crew come in yet. He then comes to the make-up girl that tells them that she saw some girl and a young man with long blonde hair run after the food cart.  
  
Eric: What way did they go?  
  
Make-up lady: I think they went back stage because that's where the food cart was heading.  
  
Before the lady could blink Eric was off....... He ran like he had never ran before in his life when he heard 1 minute to air!  
  
Eric : where are they!!!!!!! *As tears ran down is face T_T.*  
  
Lina's voice from a distance: GET BACK THAT CHIKEN IS MINE!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: Hands off Lina I had it first!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Eric turned the corner to the back stage room and saw what look to be a mini war! There was Lina and Gourry shoveling all the food they could find in their ample guts.  
  
E: Looks like only 30 seconds till air better put these horrid shoes back on. At least I'll be sitting now. that's if we get guests to interview. Where is he?  
  
Voice from the stage: 25 seconds till air!!  
  
Eric: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!  
  
Eric ran down the five steps that could be consisted stairs just about falling over grabbed Lina and Gourry and stared to drage them to the stage.  
  
Lina: What the hell?! What are you doing I was almost done that!  
  
Gourry:?  
  
Eric: Sorry Lina but you're needed on stage. NOW!!!!!  
  
Lina: What!!! I'll go on as soon as I'm full and ready!  
  
Gourry:??  
  
Voice from stage: 10 seconds till air!  
  
Lina:.. Let us go!!!!  
  
Gourry: ???  
  
Lina then puts the feet down to the floor and making Eric stop in his tacks. Gourry fails to completely stop and goes flying on to stage.  
  
Lina: Now is this any way to treat a lady?  
  
Eric: please Lina we got to get going on to stage!!!!!  
  
Voice from stage: 5 seconds till air!  
  
Eric: aaaaaaaaaaaah!!!  
  
Eric then grabs Lina and starts to run again.  
  
4.... 3... 2....  
  
As Eric gets on to stage he trips over Gourry and his hands land on a certain chestal area.  
  
Lina: O.O You JERK!!!!!!!!!!! FIREBALL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AND ACTION!!!!!  
  
Eric goes flying and lands in front of Econy..  
  
Eric: #_# uuuuug..  
  
E: Well, I see you got them here.  
  
Lina: Pervert! Serves you right for taking advantage of a poor girl like that!  
  
Econy: *Whisper* What did you do?  
  
Eric: #_#........  
  
E: Well what ever you did at least you got them here..OH!!! Welcome back. It seems that our guests have arrived so lets get this show on the road shall we!  
  
Gourry: ????  
  
Eric: #_# uuuuug...  
  
Well wasn't that fun my first chapter is done! Me so happy. I hope you liked it. I hope to get the second chapter done soon. 


	2. enter xelloss!

Disclaimer: Still I don't own Slayers.. I working on owning xelloss..O.0 I got to stop saying thing like that out loud..tehetehe.. I wonder..maybe if I asked really nice they would let me have him..I mean Slayers... OooooH just read the fanfic. This isn't even a disclaimer anymore.. Sigh.  
  
E: Can you please take a seat Miss Lina, same with you Gourry. CLEAN UP CREW!!! Please take this mess off stage.  
  
Eric: Uuuuuuuug #_# *As Eric gets dragged off stage Lina and Gourry take a seat. But Econy then notices that there are more seats empty than full..*  
  
E: * clears throat*. Well Lina nice to see that you could make it to the show.  
  
Lina: Ya, your service here is just great...... *Looks over at the extra crispy Eric off camera...*  
  
E: I'm very sorry if we have caused you any inconvenience.  
  
Lina: I'LL GIVE YOU INCONVIENCE!!!! That man over there took me from my food then took at advantage of me!!!!!  
  
E: Well... uuu. What's your take on this Gourry?  
  
Gourry: What?? Take??? I didn't take anything.  
  
E: ........ug.......That's not what I meant by that. "CLAP..CPAP" A very large table suddenly appears in front of Lina and Gourry with a wide variety of food.  
  
Lina Gourry: OH, YA!!!! *Next thing you know it's like seeing a rabid pack of wolves at a kill.*  
  
E: Well it looks like this may take some time so we'll have a short break..again.  
  
Voice from somewhere.: and we're off air.  
  
E: Well since those two are eating we better find the rest of them. Walks over to the charred Eric.  
  
E: Well at least you got Lina and Gourry here. Unfortunate for you that I don't see Amelia or Zelgadis here. So that's going to be a 25% pay cut.  
  
Eric: What!!!!! But.but ..but..  
  
E: No buts. Where are Amelia And Zelgadis?  
  
Eric: I don't know..  
  
E: sigh.  
  
*Econy supposedly by accident kicks Eric in the head as she walks away. With the very high heels.*_*  
  
E: Lina, you wouldn't happen to know where Amelia and Zel could be?  
  
Lina: Their..munch....munch...on....munch..their .way. Damn this is good.^_^  
  
E: sigh. well that's more than I though I get out of her while she's eating.  
  
Voice: 20 seconds till air..  
  
Eric.uuug. I never want to hear those words again in my life.. Walks off stage. As he walks off Eric grabs a towel and starts walking toward backstage. As he does he walks into some one but he can't see who it is because he's wiping his face with the towel.  
  
Eric: Sorry, pardon me.  
  
Eric then realizes that his face fells as if it's in between.. two..large...pair.of..women's..  
  
Amelia: Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Pervert!!!!! FREEZE ARROW!!!!  
  
Eric: Not again..T_T  
  
ACTION!!!!!  
  
Goes flying back on to stage.the hard way.#_# Amerlia looking very pissed off.Zel starting to look a little scared of Amelia..  
  
Zel: Do you think that was necessary Amelia?  
  
Amelia: That's as just as it gets Mr. Zelgadis.  
  
Lina: aah. That was good.^_^  
  
Gourry: Sure was Lina.  
  
Lina: don't worry Amelia the same thing happened to me with that jerk.  
  
Zel: What?! And this place is still standing?!?  
  
E: As exciting as this may be everyone we are on air. "Sweat drop..." *Everyone stops and looks at the camera that has a little red light on... They all give an innocent look and run back to their seats on stage. Eric yet again in pain and not so lucky.*  
  
Eric: *whispers to himself* I suppose that's coming out of my payment as well..sigh I'll be lucky to be able to buy a can of pop at the end of this day..  
  
E: Now that were almost all here we can start with the show. Now where to start?..... So Amelia Zel what took you two so long to get here?  
  
Amelia: Well...you see we were with Miss. Lina and Gourry then we saw xelloss.  
  
E: Really! Where? When?!  
  
Amelia: Before we came here. We were lost and then Xelloss showed up and gave me and Miss. Lina maps to get here. Then he said he meet us here and disappeared. Lina and Gourry were looking at their map while Mr. Zelgadis and I were looking at ours. After a while we must of gotten split up.  
  
E: Lina, Amelia may I be permitted to see those maps.  
  
Lina, Amelia: Sure.  
  
Amelia and Lina give Econy the maps and soon as Econy looks at them she soon finds out why they had a problem trying to find the place..  
  
E: Sigh..  
  
Lina: What is it?...sigh.what did Xelloss pull on us now?..........  
  
E: These maps have you going different ways. And not just different ways the long rout as well. I've never seen such a bad way to get here in all my life! I didn't know it could get that complicated! My hat goes off to Xelloss for coming up with this mess. *Econy then feels a small tap on her shoulder.*  
  
Xelloss: Why thank you Econy.  
  
Econy, Amelia, Lina, Gourry, Zelgadis: Xelloss!!!  
  
Lina: Xelloss!!!  
  
*Lina goes running up to Xelloss putting him in a head lock.*  
  
Lina: Give me one good reason not to dragon slave you!!!  
  
Xelloss: Because...uuug...Econy sama wouldn't very happy if you did that.  
  
E: Good point Xelloss. Lina I wish for you to remember that I'm not only the host but the writer of this little talk show. Think about it. Evil look..  
  
Lina: *sweat drop*... Ya, I guess that's a good reason. Lina gets up totally dropping Xelloss on the floor.... walks back to her seat.  
  
E: Now Xelloss I have a little favor I need to ask you.  
  
Xelloss: Oh, a favor?  
  
E: Oh, I'm sure you won't have any problem with it.  
  
Oh look the second chapter is done...OOOOh!!! I'm hopeful to get the third chapter done soon as well. It shouldn't take to long. I am on summer vacation after all!!! Weee! Gives me more time to watch all the slayers I own and write about it. ^_^.* I have no life* *other than Slayers.and Xelloss..^_- 


	3. Love talk

Disclaimer: Well I still don't own Slayers.sigh. .I'm working on it. But till I don't own any of the characters from Slayers and if you want to sue me go ahead because I really don't have anything worth taking. Other than my Try series on DVD.and if you take that I will KILL YOU!!!!!! Is it just me or are my disclaimers getting worse..  
  
*Econy starts to give Xellos an evil smile. Xellos not minding at all being a monster he can't wait to hear what she has to say.*  
  
E: you see Xellos, Filia didn't want to come. So as you can see she isn't here. So I need you to do me a favor. You wouldn't happen to know where she is would you?  
  
Xellos: Trust me it isn't hard to find Filia. I could find her and bring her here with in a heart beat.  
  
E: Really Xelloss. What an interesting way to put it. With in a heart beat hmmm. Makes the X/F fanfiction writers think xellykins.  
  
Xelloss: I didn't mean it that way.  
  
E: sure you didn't. So are you going to get her or what?  
  
Xelloss: After the comment you just made. Why should I do it now. If you're the writer can't you make her appear anyways?  
  
E: I could but that wouldn't be as fun now would it xellykins. Think of the fun you'll have making her mad getting her.  
  
Xelloss: True.hmmmmm.. Sure I'll do it but on one condition.  
  
E: what's that xellykins.  
  
Xelloss: That you stop calling me that!  
  
E: sure thing Xellykins  
  
Xelloss: ....sigh...* disappears*.....  
  
Lina: That Xelloss will do anything to tick off Filia.  
  
Gourry: Well he is a monster.  
  
E: Well Gourry the real name for monster or (daemon race) in Slayers is mazoku.  
  
Gourry: Oh, I knew that.  
  
Lina: *Falls over*...sure you did Gourry.  
  
E: Ya Gourry, what goes on in that head of yours? I bet the rest of the Slayers world would like to know.  
  
Gourry starts thinking.. Next thing you know you can see inside his head where you see a lot of chibi Gourrys running around, being????????????, eating, playing with the sword of light and fighting with Chibi Linas.  
  
E: .............Never mind....  
  
Gourry: .What..??? Did you say something????  
  
E: never mind gourry. It's times like this I wonder why Lina is still with you.  
  
Lina : What does that mean!!!! Grrr..  
  
E: Well Lina you once said that only reason you traveled with Gourry was because of his sword of light. But now that he gave it to the overworlders why are you still with him?  
  
Lina: Well..I..I...ummmmm.  
  
E: I mean that isn't the only time you showed more interest in Gourry than his sword of light. Like the time Gourry was kidnapped but Hellmaster. It didn't look like you were very worried about the sword.  
  
Lina: Well..I...I was concerned of course. I mean it was Hellmaster after all. *Blushing*  
  
E: But Lina, did you not say just before using that Giga slave that you chosen Gourry over the world?  
  
Lina: *REALLY BLUSHING* Well I may have said something like that. But it was only because Hellmaster was about to kill Gourry. I was really worried.  
  
Gourry: I don't remember any of that. So I guess I got to take your word for it.  
  
Amelia: Isn't it wonderful to see Lina and Gourry expressing themselves to each other like this. * all sparkly eyed*  
  
Lina: * stess mark* And what is that suppose to mean Amelia!!! * starts to roll up sleeves*  
  
E: Don't think I'm counting you out Amelia.  
  
Amelia: What? What do you mean by that?  
  
E: Like no one has noticed.  
  
Amelia: Noticed what?  
  
E: The thing between you and Zelgadis.  
  
Zelgadis: What!!!!  
  
E: That's right Zel. I said your name.  
  
Amelia: I don't know what you're talking about!  
  
Zelgadis: Ya, give us proof.  
  
E: hahahaha..*Evil laugh* I'm one of the last people you want to say that to. Remember the opening to this fanfiction. I'm the all knowing Econy.  
  
Amelia: That's all right. We have nothing to hide. In the end justice will always show the path of truth.  
  
E: Alright Amelia you asked for it. * deep breath*..  
  
Zelgadis: Ummmm Amelia I don't think you should of said that.  
  
E: Now Amelia have you ever found yourself seemingly always with Zelgadis. And have you ever noticed one of the times you two cast the Rawtilt together.  
  
Amelia: What are you talking about?  
  
E: One of the times you two casted the Rawtilt together for about a frame or so it has a shape of a heart!!! I kid you not.  
  
Zelgadis. Amelia: * Blushing*............  
  
Lina: Wow Amelia!!! Didn't think you had it in you.  
  
E: Well they say that magic sometimes can take the shape of what the person is feeling. Isn't that right Lina.  
  
Lina: Well something that can be the case. But that means they both had to be felling the same thing. And the means .Zel you old dog!  
  
Zelgadis: It's not what you think!!! * Blushing* it could have been a freak thing..  
  
E: Sure Zel.. Oh but there's is more! Remember the marriage temple? You were acting really weird Amelia. Like you really wanted to go up the mountain with Zel. I mean you sure weren't your justice like self.  
  
Amelia: Well .I.  
  
E: Oh, you think I'm done! There's more. The last episode of TRY you ask Zel if he would like to come back to Seyruun with you. Now what was that all about?  
  
Amelia: Well I thought it would be nice if we weren't killed be Darkstart to go back to Seyrunn together.  
  
E: Oh really.. You sure that's all you meant by that? And Zel you didn't go back with her. You went your own way after the battle. But I didn't fail to notice that you had one of Amelia's bracelets on your canteen!  
  
Zelgadis: Well it was the least I could do for not going back with her...  
  
E: Well I guess I can leave it at that . Unless you want me to continue?  
  
Amelia. Zelgadis: NO! that's o.k. * waves arms around frantic*  
  
E: Fine then I'll be nice and stop. Now who am I going to pick one?  
  
Lina: Xelloss is sure taking a long time. I wonder what's taking him so long?  
  
E: Your right Lina. That's a lot of heart beats he's taking. I wonder what's taking him so long too?  
  
Eric backstage: uuug. That hurts. This is not my day. Walks over to a water dispenser. Grabs a paper cup and starts to fill it up.  
  
Xelloss: * appears out of nowhere above the water dispenser holding Filia in his arms @_@* We're here!  
  
Filia: Let me down you filthy namagomi!!!!!!!!  
  
Xelloss: If you wish.  
  
Lets go of filia.  
  
Filia: NOT AGAIN!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!!!!  
  
Eric: * starts to hear some one's screaming coming closer. Looks up* Oh, shi...  
  
SPLAT!!!!!!  
  
Xelloss: I actually hit someone with her this time. Haha.  
  
Filia breaks the water dispenser. and what was left of Eric's pride. Getting her all wet.  
  
Xelloss: ahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahhahahahahaha!!!!!!!! Good one Filia I think you killed him. Ahahahahahahahahaha!!!!  
  
Filia: Damn you Xelloss!!! * Pulls out mace sama starts chasing after him with it* Get back her you!!!!! XELLOSS!!!!! *tail pops out**with pink bow*  
  
Eric: uuuug. I don't get paid enough for this job. Come to think about it I don't know if I'm going to get paid at all for this day.uuuuug.. did I hear something snap..uuug *_*  
  
XELLOSS!!!!!!!!  
  
E: * can hear Filia screaming from back stage* I think I know where Xelloss is.  
  
Filia comes barging on to stage with mace sama in hand looking like she's ready to kill someone..( namely Xelloss) Xellos appears once again in front of everyone on stage.  
  
Xelloss: Well hello my friends. Oh look what I found.  
  
Lina: Filia why are you all wet?  
  
Filia: Because he dropped me!!!!  
  
Xelloss: You make me sound so bad Filia.  
  
Filia: Because you are!!!!!!!!!! *drip* *drip*  
  
E: Now ,now you two! I would like it if you could take a seat. We already have started the show without you Filia.  
  
Filia: I never intended to come in the first place! Till that jerk came and just appeared out of nowhere and brought me here!  
  
E: calm down filia!  
  
Filia: I'll show you calm!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Starts to chase Xelloss around the stage. One of the cameras is locked on to Filia as it sees her come running towards with mace sama and runs into it. The cameras goes blank.. beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep.... We are experiencing technical difficulties please stand by....  
  
OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO.o. I got the third chapter done. YA!!! I think it's getting better. I figure I'll keep going till I run out of ideas. That could take awhile. But that can be a good thing. 


	4. Lets pick on Xelloss and Filia now

Disclaimer: Well yet again I have to say that I don't own Slayers. Sigh.If only I could own Slayers, think of all the fun I could have.mwhahahahaha!!!! It's times like this I'm some what glad I don' own it. Who knows what I would do with all that power... But it would be great for perks. And Xellykins. ^_^  
  
Camera starts to get the picture back..  
  
E: Sorry about that everyone. We had a few technical difficulties to sort out.  
  
Xelloss: Oh, you mean Filia going on a rampage?  
  
Filia: Shut up! It's your fault!  
  
Xelloss: So it's my fault that you went around destroying everything. You, being the one that did it. I'm sure being a golden dragon you would have SOME self control.  
  
Filia: *Stress mark* what about you Xelloss. You brought me here against my will. Then dropped my on a water dispenser and a man who I don't even know. You're to blame here too!!!  
  
E: Now, now you two! Let's try to keep this clean. Though Filia has already caused a big mess.  
  
Filia: I already told you that wasn't my fault.  
  
Xelloss: And I already told you that it was.  
  
E: Stop it you two! Now I want to you to stop saying bad things about each other. Instead I want you two to say at least five good things about the other.  
  
Lina: Oh, this is going to work out well.  
  
E: Come on just five!  
  
Filia: Just FIVE!!!! I can't even think of one!!!!  
  
Xelloss: *stress mark* I can probably think of about -500 reason good about Filia.  
  
E: Either you come up with at least five reasons or I'll be made to do something that I won't regret..*evil smile*  
  
Filia: what could be worse than saying five good things about Xelloss!  
  
E: Oh, I can think of a few.. Goes over and whispers in theirs ears..  
  
Xelloss Filia: *Faces goes pale* looks at each other with a really frightened look!!! *and I mean REALLY frightened look!!!!* Aaaaaaaah.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Filia: you wouldn't?!  
  
E: I am the writer of this fanfiction. So I can and will if you don't. * evil look*  
  
Gourry: Wow, I've never seen those two so pale. I wonder what she said to them.  
  
Lina: What ever it was I feeling this is a lose, lose situation for Filia.  
  
Xelloss: Fine I'll go first.  
  
E: Really!!! That's great. Now five good things you can think of Filia. Oh, and none of the answers can be "that's a secret"  
  
Xelloss: .. She's a dragon...her anger is fun to feed on...she's a one person demolition team..she can be a good weapon to drop on people. and..sore wa himits.  
  
E: XELLOSS!!!!!  
  
Xelloss: *sweat drop* and..... she helped save the world from Darkstar so the mazoku race could destroy it.^_^  
  
Filia: Now see here Xelloss that's not the reason I helped save the world.  
  
E: How's her being a dragon a good thing?  
  
Xelloss: Because when ever I tick her off she can create such great chaos!  
  
Filia: Those don't sound like good reasons! Econy!!!  
  
E: sigh..to a mazoku they are good, so I have to except them Filia.  
  
Filia: Well I refuse to say anything good about the namagomi after what he just said. They weren't nice to me!  
  
E: You know Filia. I'm going to have to do something bad to you if you don't say at least say five good things about Xelloss. It won't be the same one I mentioned before. It's going to be worse!!!  
  
Filia: I don't care! Nothing can be worse than saying anything nice about that jerk!*gets out of seat stands in front of Xelloss with mace sama* I'll show you nice!  
  
Lina: Filia!!! Just say them.  
  
Amelia: I think this is getting out of hand Mr. Zelgadis.  
  
Zelgadis: I think this talk show was out of hand the second Econy sama thought about writing this fanfiction.  
  
Filia: * with mace sama in hand. Brings it above her head to swing it at Xelloss* I'll show you!!!!  
  
E: Oh, you're going to show him a lot Filia.*evil look* *snaps fingers*  
  
Next thing you know all of Filia's clothes disappear!!#_#  
  
Filia: *VERY RED!!!!!!!!*......................Frozen stiff!!!  
  
Xelloss: *eyes wide open* * getting an eye full O_o......* Oh my filia.. Look what you've done now. *evil happy look*  
  
Lina, Gourry, Amelia, Zelgadis:... O_o......  
  
E: can't say I didn't tell you so!  
  
Filia: * REALLY, REALLY ,REALLY RED!!!!!* AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!! Don't look at me you pervert!!!!!!!! * tries to cover herself up*  
  
E: hmmmmmm *Claps hands twice* Eric comes out on stage with a cast on his left arm and hands Filia a towel. * But starts to stare at the very naked filia* (nose bleed.)  
  
Eric: Oh my...  
  
Filia: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAh!!! Stop looking at me!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* wacks Eric in the head with mace sama*...WACK!!!!!!! Eric goes flying bouncing around the room.Lina sees him flying her way.  
  
Lina: Aaaah..FIREBALL!!!! Eric goes flying in a crispy ball of fire through the emergency exit.  
  
Gourry: What did you do that for Lina?  
  
Lina: If I didn't he would of hit me!  
  
Gourry: Oh..and that would have been bad..right?  
  
Filia: Oh...can't you make my clothes come back?  
  
Xelloss: I rather like her with out any clothes.  
  
E: O.o....What's that suppose to mean Zellykins.  
  
Xelloss: NO, I didn't mean it that way. I mean she's so much more destructive when she isn't wearing anything.  
  
E: sure Xelly. *Snaps fingers* all of Filia's clothes come back.. on her body.  
  
Filia: I didn't enjoy that one bit Econy!  
  
E: well you should be happy to know you don't have to say any thing nice about Xelloss now.  
  
Filia: humf!!! * throws head back and sits back down.* Why do I have to sit beside him?  
  
E: Because you were the last to arrive. That was the last place to sit.  
  
Xellos: Well wasn't that fun.  
  
E: You're sure enjoying this aren't you Xellykins.  
  
Xelloss: What! Oh, sure I am.  
  
E: I think it's time I pick on you now xelloss.*evil look*  
  
Xelloss: *sweat drop one eye open* Me?  
  
E: Now lets see.AY, yes. So Xelloss tell me. What is you relationship between you and Filia?  
  
Xelloss: What? She's a Dragon and I'm a monster. Nothing more to say. Other than the few harmless tricks I play on her.  
  
E: OH, really. So why did you save Filia from a bunch of falling rocks?  
  
Xelloss: So I could us her as a weapon.  
  
E: you looked to me to have everything under control to me so why did you go out of your way to save her.  
  
Xelloss: It wasn't out of my way.  
  
E: Sure it wasn't. I mean you only could of kicked some more ass (witch I may like to add looked like you were having fun doing) instead of saving Filia.  
  
Xelloss: the look on her face has well worth it.  
  
E :O.k.fine two can play at this game...Ah but there's more. * Evil look*  
  
Amelia: don't challenge her Mr. Xelloss! She always wins!  
  
Zelgadis: She's just like Lina. Hates to lose.  
  
E: precisely Zelgadis. Xellykins is the last monster who would want to challenge me. Because Xellykins is the one I know most about!  
  
Xelloss: I'm flattered.  
  
Filia: How could you love such a character Econy?  
  
E: Easy Filia.... sora wa himitsu dues! I love that!  
  
Filia: you're as twisted as he is to like him that much.  
  
E: Thankz Filia. I'll take that as a complement. Now where was I?.... Ah yes your images song Xelloss...  
  
Xelloss: What about it?  
  
E: surely you know the words to it. So why is a monster like you have that kind of stuff in their images song? Plus who are you singing about?  
  
Xelloss: well.I.  
  
E: then there is filia's image song. We all wonder who she's talking about in that as well.  
  
Filia: Well.....I  
  
E: the words in both suggest that you're both singing about the other.. In a romantic sort of way..  
  
Filia Xelloss: We are not!!!! * looks at each other*  
  
Filia: we didn't come up with those songs you know.  
  
Xelloss: that's right. The creators of the show came up with them. Not us.  
  
E: They also came up with you. So who's to say this isn't how you really feel.  
  
Lina: I can see another X/F fanficion coming out of this..  
  
E: Then there's the marriage temple.. You sure looked compatible to me when you said the same six words in a row at the exact same time.  
  
Xelloss: Are you trying hard enough to make us look like a couple?  
  
E: I don't need to try at all. You're the ones that did all of this. Then there is the last episode of TRY! I just about ..correction...I DID fall off my chair when I heard you say.. Now that's the dragon I love. Then you smiled Filia!!! What was that all about???  
  
Xelloss: I only meant her personality. I mean she did say before that she had nothing to say to a monster like me. As for the smile. ask Filia.  
  
Filia: Well.I..I....  
  
E: looking kind of speechless are we Filia.  
  
Xelloss: are you quite done Econy?  
  
E: I guess I can stop at that. I could go on but I think I stumped Filia on that last question.  
  
Filia: I..well..ummm...  
  
E: I think this is a good time for a break.. We'll be back after these messages... Brought to you by Xelas adopt a wolf cub corporation. Adopt a raved cute wolf cub the will kill any intruder destroy your house and any person you hate in an instantiate. Adopt today!  
  
Look!!! Chapter four is done. Please keep coming back to read the rest of it. I put up chapters quick. I think they're getting better but that's just me. Xellykins is sooo cute in this. Then again I think he's cute anyway. 


	5. Bring in the cavalry I think?

Disclaimer: I hate to say this again but I don't in any way own slayers. You know that's getting depressing to say every time. Though I know I have to. Sigh..Still doesn't mean I can't be obsessed with it.*though I stress this a lot*.and Xelloss.^_-  
  
E: We're back and I think we're ready to get this show on the road.  
  
Lina: So what are you going to do to us now?.... What are the extra chairs for?....  
  
E: Well I'm glad you asked Lina.we're going to have a few more people come on the show for a little while. At this time I would like to introduce our first guest.Sylphiel. *Next thing you know Sylphiel walks on stage and takes a seat*  
  
Gourry: Hi there Sylphiel!!! It's nice to see you again.  
  
Sylphiel: Thakz Gourry. When I got the call to come to the show I wasn't really sure about coming. Then I thought this would be a good time to see you Gourry.Oh, and the rest of you. Hi Lina! I trust you've been taking good care of Gourry for me.  
  
Lina: * Blushing* What's that suppose mean?  
  
Sylphiel: Well since the Hellmaster incident I worry about dear Gourry.  
  
Lina: HA! With me around I'm surprised that you worry. Remember Sylphiel I took out Hellmaster.  
  
Sylphiel: That's just the reason I'm worried. You seem to attract all sorts of trouble. As for Hellmaster. Do you even remember taking him out Lina?  
  
Lina: Well.... Not really.  
  
E: Well technically Lina you weren't the one that killed Hellmaster. We all know that it was L-sama. Not like you remember though, but enough of that. I need to introduce our next guest.  
  
Gourry: Sylphiel. after this could you cook something for us all?  
  
Sylphiel: Sure Gourry! I would be glad to.  
  
Lina: Oh great, not this again....  
  
E: Now our next guest I'm not to sure about this but she wanted to come on the show..I had nothing to do with this. My producers made me. I like to ask Martina to come on to stage...........  
  
Lina: MARTINA?!  
  
Martina:*evil laugh* walks on to stage and sits beside Sylphiel. Now the show can really start. Your star has arrived!  
  
Lina: What are you doing here?  
  
Martina: The producers gave me a call and said that they needed me on the show.  
  
Lina: And that makes you the star.  
  
Martina: Well it couldn't be you.  
  
Lina: what do you mean couldn't be me.  
  
Martina: Well I just can't see you being a star like my self.  
  
E: Now, now you two. We can settle this, the easy way or.my way. You Saw my handy work with Xellykins and Filia.  
  
Filia: Don't remind me. I don't think I'm going to sleep for weeks.  
  
Xelloss: I think I'm going to sleep really well.^_^  
  
Filia: You would..*mutters namagomi under her breath*  
  
E: I fixed them really quick! Now Martina, tell us how you've been since the ending of Next?  
  
Martina: Life couldn't be better. With by brave strong Zangulus and Zomogustare by my side life couldn't be better.  
  
E: With that I would like to invite our next guest to come on. Zangulus. *Zangulus walks on to stage and sits beside Martina.*  
  
Gourry: Hi there Zangulus! How have you been?  
  
Zangulus: I can't complain. Things have been really good since we last met. Maybe we can even have a rematch sometime.  
  
Lina: I hope you don't want him to fight with the sword of light..  
  
Zangulus: Well of course I do. I wouldn't want to fight Gourry at anything but his best.  
  
Lina: That could be a problem..  
  
Zangulus: Why?  
  
Lina: You tell him Gourry.I don't want to break the good news to him. I think you can do a better job that I could.  
  
Gourry: Oh..? O.k! I gave it to the overworlders!!! ^_^  
  
Zangulus:.....................................................WHAT!!!!!!!!!! !!!*jumps out of seat and looks at Gourry like he's nutz!* (In my opinion I think he is.-_-) What did you do that for?!  
  
Gourry: Well it's kind of a long story.  
  
Lina: Try really long.  
  
Zangulus: T_T...That was such a nice sword....  
  
Martina: It's o.k dear.I'm sure he'll give you a rematch.and you'll kick his butt. Besides if he's that good he doesn't need the sword of light. Meaning you can beat him any time!  
  
Sylphiel: Please go easy on dear Gourry. I'm sure it wasn't his fault.  
  
Martina: Oh sure he's soooooooo smart.  
  
Sylphiel: Why do you say that?  
  
Martina: Look at him. He can't be that smart if he hangs around with losers like them.  
  
Amelia: Losers?!  
  
Zelgadis: Your one to talk!  
  
Martina: Oh, that hurts coming from a man made of stone.  
  
Zelgadis: HEY!!!!!!!!  
  
Amelia: It's not right to treat people by the way they look! I won't allow it.  
  
Martina: What are you going to do about it little Miss Justice Princess. * Starts to make funny faces at Amelia.*  
  
E: *sitting in a chair off camera watching everything.* Who needs a host with people like this. Hey Eric, get me that Lemonade already will ya!  
  
Eric:* With a cast on his left arm and his right leg with his head wrapped in bandages. Stars to make his way slowly to Econy watching the drama unfold.* here you go. Shouldn't you be hosting not sitting?  
  
E: I don't need to. With people like that it's safer to stay away from them.  
  
Eric: tell me about it..But shouldn't you really be getting back.  
  
E: Why do that. I think Martina is going to push her luck really soon.  
  
Martina: Then there's your flat chested, hack magician, sorceress loser Queen Lina.!  
  
Amelia: I'll show you!  
  
Lina: No Amelia! She's mine.*evil look*  
  
E: Uh.OH!!!  
  
Eric: What?  
  
E: Do we have a bomb shelter in this studio?...........  
  
Eric: No, Why?  
  
E: ........We're dead.........*.* looks very worried*  
  
Lina: What did you just say!!!!!!!!!!!!!*evil look while holding a bright red light in her hands. *stress mark*  
  
Martina: Now...now.Lina..Lets not doing anything we're going to regret.*sweat drop*  
  
Lina: Oh I won't regret this!!!  
  
Sylphiel: Lina calm down!  
  
Lina: Oh I'll show you calm!............. Darkness beyond twilight.. Crimson beyond blood that flows....  
  
E: OH CRAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!* Jumps off her chair making it fall to the floor along with her lemonade and runs like HELL!!! @_@*  
  
Zangulus: Ah....dear.I think you may have over done it..  
  
Lina: Buried in the stream of time, is where your power grows....  
  
Zelgadis: Not a dragonslave in here!!!!  
  
Amelia: are you crazy?!  
  
Lina: I pledge myself to conquer...  
  
Zelgadis Amelia: AAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!  
  
Zelgadis: Ya, she is!!!!  
  
Lina: all the foes who stand..  
  
Gourry: A dragon slave?! Come on Lina calm down.."Please!!!^_^"...*jellyfish on head*  
  
Lina:... before the mighty gift bestowed in my unworthy hands..  
  
Filia: Think about where you are!!!  
  
Lina: Let the fools that stand before me be destroyed..  
  
Xelloss: well I think that's my cue. * disappears*  
  
Filia: Xelloss!!! Grrr..  
  
Lina: by the power you and I possess..  
  
Gourry, Sylphiel, Amelia, Zelgadis, Filia, Zagulus get the hell out of there.  
  
Martina: COME ON LINA!!!! WE CAN WORK THIS OUT.. RIGHT???!!!!!!!!  
  
Eric: *not being able to run because of the casts on him.big watery eyes..* Why me..?  
  
Lina: DRAGONSLAVE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Camera...................................................................... ...................................................beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep. ..  
  
Well look at that! Lina helped me end chapter five. Chapter six should prove to be really funny as well..snicker.. Don't worry their going to find another place to do the show.. As for Martina.Well you can tell I don't really like her.^_^ 


	6. Questions?

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers...There are you happy now. Not like you didn't know..but you know I have to say this..Lets just get on with the fanfiction before I start to cry.T_T.  
  
E: Wow that was really close wasn't it? I told you that it wouldn't be a very good idea to bring Martina on the Show!  
  
Producers: We thought it would be good for ratings.  
  
E: Ratings my ass.Speaking of ass. I just about got mine fried!  
  
Owner of the studios: Well Lina has taken out studios 1-13. We only have two left. So don't get those destroyed!  
  
E: As long as you're over priced producers don't do something that will cause world war 3!  
  
Owner: Fine. You got studio 14 now.  
  
E: thakz! ...What the?!*A very crispy Eric starts to walk very slowly towards Econy* Where have you been? I want you to drag yourself down to studio 14. Come on we don't have all day..... While you're down there you may want to wash up a little.you're a mess...  
  
Eric:#_#.....uggg This is not my day!........  
  
Camera: On....  
  
E: Sorry about that everyone. We had a...small problem to work out there but we're back! With me is the slayers crew. During our brake our other guests had to go. but Amelia, Zelgadis ,Filia, Gourry, and Lina are with me now. Though once again we don't know were Xelloss has gone. Sigh..Xellykins.*sniff*  
  
Filia: I rather like this now. It's so much more peaceful. Ah.. Well that's if you don't count Lina blowing up a good potion of the studio that is.  
  
Lina: Well that was the only way I was going to calm down. It's not my fault Martina went for the low blow of all comments to me.  
  
E: Well Lina you didn't have to take it out on the studio.  
  
Lina: Well tell that to your producers.  
  
E: I already have.sigh.The show must go on.  
  
Amelia: That's the spirit Miss Econy!  
  
Filia: I think I should have some tea. I'll be rate back. I'm going to get some water.  
  
E: Filia! What?! Come back here...  
  
Lina: Well there she goes.  
  
E: Sigh.. Well this isn't a good time for her to get some tea.... We got to start with the next part of the show. uuug.  
  
Filia:*back stage* Hmmmmmmm. I wonder where the hot water could be. *Xelloss appears at a distance watching Filia with and evil grin. Then disappears again.*  
  
Filia: Ah there we go. *sees a kettle with hot water in it.* This will do nicely.*starts getting her cups and tea really to make. Being so happy to get some tea she pops out her tail.with pink bow included.* Xelloss appears behind her for a second and disappears before Filia notices.  
  
Filia: Who's there?.....must of been nothing..Ah, there we go nice hot tea.^_^ *Makes her way back to stage.*  
  
E: Oh, I wish Filia would hurry up.  
  
Filia: I'm back!*sits down in her seat with tail still out*  
  
Lina: ummmmmmm..Filia...*starts to laugh under her breath*  
  
Filia: What?  
  
Amelia: Well.*snicker*  
  
E: You may want to look at your ummmm.*snicker.snicker*  
  
Filia: WHAT! *Looks around to see what's going on* then realizes that everyone is laughing at her and she doesn't know why. Well, all but Gourry who is looking just as confused as her.  
  
Lina: *can't hold it in any longer* AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  
  
Filia:??? What seems to be so funny?  
  
E:*snicker* You may want to look at your ...uummmm.*cough*.tail.  
  
Filia: What...*looks at her tail then sees the unspeakable!* WHAT THE HELL!!! Next thing Filia knows her bow has purple scribbled all over it! XELLOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Xelloss: *Appears in front of Filia holding a purple marker.* Oh, you don't like it Filia? What a shame.  
  
Filia: Why you little!!!!!!! *gets mace sama out* I'll get you for this!!!!!!!  
  
E: Calm down Filia! I can always get it cleaned for you.  
  
Filia: Just wait till I've taught Xelloss a thing or two in manners!  
  
E: That's all great and everything, but we need to start the next part of the show. I'll let you try to kill him later....  
  
Filia: Look what he did to my beautiful bow!  
  
E: hmmm..Well then.*claps hands and a person comes out of nowhere and takes it* It will be clean in two shakes of a dragon's tail.  
  
Filia: But what about Xelloss?  
  
E: Oh I'll punish him!  
  
Xelloss: you couldn't punish me..could you?  
  
E: you're right Xelloss I can't bring myself to do that to my poor Xellykins.  
  
Filia: But Econy?!  
  
E: I'll just get someone else to do it for me! ^_^  
  
Xelloss: ???  
  
E: Oh, Amelia!.......!  
  
Xelloss:...confused look.then figures out what she's going to have done to him.....!!!!!!!!!!!!! NO YOU WOULDN'T!!!!!  
  
E: *Evil look* I would!  
  
Amelia: *deep breath*  
  
Xelloss: NO!.....  
  
Amelia: Life is wonderful! It's so wonderful! I love life! It's so great! The world is full of love and joy!  
  
Xelloss:...............................................no.............#_#  
  
Filia: HA! Now why didn't I think of physiological warfare?*starts to join in with Filia*  
  
E: tehetehetehetehetehe! O.K Amelia, Filia I think that is enough. You can stop now.  
  
Xelloss: If you like me so much why did you find that funny?  
  
E: Because your expression is so cute! ^_^  
  
Aemlia: Why did you make me stop? I wasn't done. Mr. Xelloss needs to learn about truth and justice!  
  
Xelloss: Amelia..I'm a monster..*sweat drop*  
  
E: I'm sure if you went on long enough you would kill him Amelia!  
  
One of the work crew: Hands Filia: a really clean pink bow.  
  
Filia: OH, Thank you very much. ^_^  
  
E: Well lets start the next part of the show. Let's see. this is the part where ..we..*Whisper* hold it higher I can't see*  
  
Eric: *with a big flash card that says what to say next. Having two broken arms can't hold it very high* I'm trying!  
  
E:....AH! We've gotten letters from people with a few questions for the Slayers crew that they want answered. Here I have a big mail bag and I'm going to take out a few cards that will ask any of the crew a simple question.  
  
Lina: Why do I have a bad feeling about this?  
  
E: Ah here we go. Our first question. *Starts to open the letter carefully* This letter is from Kyroushi and she has two questions. The first one is to Amelia and Xelloss: Xelloss, would you ever date Amelia?? Or would her Justice of Peace motto bore you down?? "Amelia, could you lower yourself to date a monster, being a princess and all that?" Wow, that's good timing for a question like that..Though I think we may know the answer to that now.  
  
Amelia: What!? Who would ask a question like that?  
  
Xelloss: my point exactly! I wouldn't dare go out with her..I may not live long enough to see another day.  
  
Amelia: I would never date a servant of evil..but..  
  
Xelloss: But What?!!!!  
  
Amelia: If it were to help him discover the joys of life and how wonderful it is and make him see the errors of his ways I would.  
  
Xelloss: #_#  
  
E: O.......K... Second question Kyroushi is to Amelia again. " Amelia, What is with the justice thing? Are you getting tired of it or what.?  
  
Amelia: NEVER! Spreading truth and Justice is the greatest one thing person can do. It helps make the world a better place. I would NEVER get tired of it! If I didn't do it then who would teach Mr. Xelloss about the joys of life?  
  
Xelloss: you could always not do that..  
  
E: Ok now let's get another one.*puts hand in bag pulls out another card.* This one says it's from some one called Miss Kaoru. Its to Xelloss and Filia:" You two fight like your married so why don't you?"  
  
Filia: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! We do not fight as if we're married! I fight with him because he plays horrid tricks on me!  
  
Xelloss: Their not that bad!  
  
Filia: Oh, yes they are!  
  
Xelloss: You just over react to them. That's all.  
  
E: You know..In some ways you do act like a married couple.  
  
Filia: Even if we do fight like that I would NEVER marry a filthy namagomi like Xelloss!  
  
Xelloss: and I would Never marry a selfish, arrogant dragon like Filia!  
  
Filia Xelloss: HUMF!!!!!!!* turns heads away from each other at the same time!*  
  
E: well let's go on to the next question. This one is from Niki. It reads..: "Gourry, are you that clueless all the time or is it just an act?"  
  
Gourry: ? What?  
  
Lina: *smacks him in the head.* She's asking you a question Gourry!  
  
Gourry: Oh!......................................................................... .................................................. What was the question again Lina?..........  
  
Lina: *smacks him again* I'll answer it for you then. Ya, he is that clueless. He wasn't born with blonde hair for nothing you know!  
  
E: Well..thank you Lina..I think.. Our next one is from k-duck. "Xelloss, how do you keep your hair such a nice shade of purple?" I don't come up with these I just read them..  
  
Xelloss: As much as I would like to tell you all that...... That is a secret!  
  
E: Xelloss I already told you not to say that!  
  
Xelloss: But it's a secret.!  
  
E: Sigh.why do I bother. This one is from Miko, "Amelia is the rumor between you and Naga true?"  
  
Lina: WHO!!! What rumor?! Amelia.?!  
  
Amelia: I don't know who you're talking about..*turns head*  
  
E: Amelia answer the question!  
  
Amelia: ummmmmmmm..It's a secret!  
  
E: AMELIA!  
  
Xelloss: That' my line...  
  
Amelia: You let Xelloss answer that way. I should be able as well. It wouldn't be very nice to pick favorites now would it?  
  
E: Grrr.. Fine last question.. From..this one says from biggest fan. "So Gourry.What is your opinion on Lina's small breasts?? Are they unattractive or what??" *looks out from under the card really slowly looking really scared* (Thinks in head) knowing Gourry he's going to answer the question way to honest.......we're doomed..*_*  
  
Gourry: Oh, Lina's small breasts? Ya, I guess their small. It would be nicer if they were a few sizes bigger.  
  
Lina: *stress mark on head looking embarrassed and peeved*..  
  
Gourry: But what do you do? Why do you think I thought she was a kid when I first met her.  
  
Lina: ...I'll show you small jellyfish for brains! FIREBALL!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Gourry: *goes flying* ...Hits Filia making her HOT tea spill on Zelgadis.  
  
Zelgadis: HOT HOT HOT!!!!!!! * Jumps around trying to cool it off*  
  
Amelia: Let me help you!  
  
Xelloss: *stands up and tries to walk away slowly to escape*  
  
Filia: *Gabs the back of his cape* Oh, no you don't!  
  
Zelgadis: HOT HOT HOT!*accidentally nocks Amelia in to the retreating Xelloss* Making him trip over the fallen crisp Gourry on to Filia*  
  
Xelloss: * Puts hands out to stop his fall but his hands land on Filia's chest O.o* *everyone stops what their doing and looks at Filia and Xelloss......O.o*squish, squish* Oh, my Filia. For a dragon you sure do have good human attributes...  
  
Filia: *Really red with anger!* YOU PERVERTED NAMAGOMI!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E: OOOOOOOOOOOOOH SHIT!.!..!..!*gabs her stuff and starts to walk briskly out of the studio* Take care of that won't you Eric.* Starts to run. Before Eric has a chance to answer her he hears the door slam*  
  
Eric: Why me? What am I going to do to a dragon?  
  
Filia: That's it!!!!! *starts to transform into a dragon*  
  
Xelloss: *Removing his hand quickly* It was only an accident Filia.  
  
Lina: I'm out of here! *grabs the crispy Gourry and runs like hell*  
  
Zelgadis: I think we better get out of here Amelia.  
  
Amelia: I'm with you on that one Mr. Zelgadis.*runs out*  
  
Filia in dragon form* with freshly clean bow*: I'll show you!!! *starts to shoot laser breath*  
  
Xelloss: *Easily dodges it* Come on Filia. It's not like I meant to do it..says under breath...not to say I didn't like it..  
  
Filia: XELLOSS!!!! *starts shooting at random*  
  
Eric: Can you please stop Miss. I..*sees a big pink bow come flying his way* Mommy...!*big watery eyes*... *WHACK!!!* goes flying in to the stratosphere *  
  
Camera: sees Xelloss dodging the shots easily. Looking like he's having a good time. Even laughing at her. Get's up close to the camera and makes a funny face in it.  
  
Filia: Xelloss!!!!!!!! *takes a whack at him but he disappears making her tail hit the camera...............................................  
  
Chapter 6 is done finally..That was a hard one for me to do. I have no clue what to do for the next chapter though. I think I'll end it soon here. Only got one studio left how much longer can it possibly go on for..-_- 


	7. and this is how it's going to end?

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers STILL! As much as I don't want to say it I got to. Don't think that I don't dream of it. Ya think they at least give me Xelloss.. Sigh. I try.  
  
E: Great! There goes another one! That means we only got one left.  
  
Owner: So don't mess this up.  
  
Producers: It was your fault for not being able to control them!  
  
E: Oh! So you're saying that you could do a better job. Well feel free to go in there and host for me.  
  
Producers, Owner:.......................  
  
E: That's what I thought!  
  
Owner: Just please don't destroy the last studio please.T_T  
  
E: We'll see what I can do..does anyone know where Eric is?  
  
Producers: Last time I checked he was in the sick ward resting.  
  
E: Just like him to rest at a time like this!  
  
E: Welcome back to the show everyone! We've sorted out our difficulties again and we're ready to go on with the show!  
  
Filia: I can't believe that I got naked on national television twice ..  
  
Lina: don't forget about taking out one of the studios.  
  
Filia: I only took out one. You took out 13!!!!  
  
Lina: *sweat drop* Lets not dwell on the small stuff shall we...hahaha...haha.ha  
  
E: At any rate we only have one left so let's not try to destroy this one o.k!  
  
Xelloss: Filia sure made a mess.  
  
Filia: Shut up! It's your fault!  
  
Xelloss: Mine?! Why do you keep blaming me for what you do? E: Now, now you two. All we need now is for you two to start fighting again. We're going to continue the show and not destroy anything.  
  
Amelia: I'm ashamed of you Miss. Lina.and you Miss. Filia!  
  
Filia Lina: What! Why?!  
  
Amelia: We were humbly invited to the show. As such we should show our appreciation. But you two start fighting with everyone and everything and make us look bad!  
  
Lina: It's not our fault stupid people.  
  
Filia: Or monsters.  
  
Lina: Go and do stupid things that make us blow!  
  
E: I really don't mind Amelia!  
  
Amelia: Really?  
  
E: No. I'm going to get paid for this either way. Plus it's good for the ratings. So I can really care less.  
  
Amelia: Oh, well if you feel that way then..but what about your work crew?  
  
E: OH, their fine with it. Isn't that right Eric?!  
  
Eric: *In a wheel chair wearing a body cast up to his neck* Ya...fine...*sigh*  
  
E: See! We're all fine!  
  
Amelia: well....I guess, if you say so.  
  
Zelgadis: take it easy Amelia. I'm sure they have everything under control.  
  
Amelia: If everything was under control Mr. Zelgadis.then why is that this is the last studio left out of the entire building?!  
  
E: Let me answer that one Amelia. It's because my producers get paid too much....  
  
Amelia: That doesn't sound like a good answer.  
  
E: Well it is to me. We'll just continue the show with a few questions here and there from the series.  
  
Zelgadis: This is going to work out well.  
  
E: What is that suppose to mean Zel?  
  
Zelgadis: I'm just saying that you're sounding very calm for some one that's in a war zone. With all these destructive people here and all.  
  
Lina: Who are you calling destructive?!  
  
Zelgadis: well...I..you have..uummmm.*wide eyed*  
  
E: Well.......  
  
Filia: What are you hiding Econy?  
  
E: Well....I really shouldn't say..  
  
Filia: If you won't say I think I know some one that can get it out of you.  
  
E: Oh ya, who?  
  
Xelloss: Oh Econy sama... It would make me really happy if you told me what you're keeping from us..  
  
E: Well for you Xellykins.. Because of the recent destruction going on. I'm getting a 70% pay raise! You could say it's hazard pay in away.*sweat drop*  
  
Eric: WHAT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Zelgadis: I knew something was up!  
  
Amelia: You're so smart Mr. Zelgadis!  
  
Eric: Why is she getting a pay raise?! I may not even getting paid at all today!!! You want hazard. I've had plenty of those!!!  
  
E: the producers got a good idea for once.but..I wasn't.suppose to.ooops..Xelloss!!! You tricked me!  
  
Xelloss: It's what I do. ^_^  
  
Filia: Well at least it helped for once.  
  
E: Well what's said and done can't be helped so I'll just have to fight it out with my producers later.  
  
Producers from back stage: What is she doing!!!!!!!! We told her we would only give her a pay raise if she kept her mouth shut!....Now we got to give every one and pay raise ....NOOOOOOOOO!!!............ T_T  
  
E: I'm sure they'll thank me later for being honest.  
  
Amelia: Just a question...But how are you going to pay for all the damage.That Filia and Miss Lina have caused?  
  
E: I'm not to sure??? I don't know. The owners for the building should be able to think something out. I sure they're making enough from the show on ratings to more than cover it.  
  
Lina Filia: What do you mean the damage that WE caused?!  
  
Amelia: well..you are the ones that have done the most damage...  
  
Lina: What about you Amelia?  
  
Amelia: What about me?  
  
Lina: You were the one that tripped Xelloss on to Filia.  
  
Amelia: But that was an accident!!!  
  
Xelloss: So was the way I was touching Filia.but she didn't think much one the word accident at that point and time.  
  
Filia: That's because you were being sick about it!  
  
Lina: calm down Filia!  
  
Filia: I'll calm down when I want to!  
  
Xelloss: Come on Filia.I did complement you on them didn't I..  
  
Filia: XELLOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
E: AH!!! Filia can you please calm down!!! This is the last studio and I don't want to get this one destroyed as well!!! Can you wait to kill him later.PLEASE!!!  
  
Filia: .*stress mark* Being a better person that Xelloss and not wanting to stoop to his level. I'll save it till later.  
  
Xelloss: Well aren't we being nice.for once..Didn't know you had that much self control in you Filia..hahahaha.  
  
Amelia: You know now that I think about it.Lina, Filia and I have been you know.touched there in some way since coming here...  
  
Lina: Ya, now that you mention it we have. Something bad has happened to all of us.but.. Econy!!!  
  
*everyone but Xelloss looks at Econy with an evil look* all but Gourry who's giving a confused look*  
  
E: why are you looking at me like that?......  
  
Amelia: We shouldn't be fighting among ourselves.  
  
Lina: We should be getting our revenge!  
  
Gourry: ...What? What are you talking about?  
  
*everyone smacks Gourry in the head with their chair*  
  
Gourry: *twitch..twitch* uuug *_*  
  
Econy: Now, now there! NO need to get violent..  
  
Xelloss: *disappears and reappears beside Econy* Well this has been fun but I got to go.  
  
Econy: Aren't you going to help me Xellykins!  
  
Xelloss: I would but I'm sure you can handle it.See ya! *disappears*  
  
E: Xelloss!!!! .......please. T_T.take me with you..  
  
Eric: *sitting in his wheelchair drinking lemonade from a very long straw* Now this should be fun to watch.  
  
Econy: come on now I'm sure we can work this out.  
  
Zelgadis: She's right we should be so hard on her...  
  
Lina, Filia, Amelia: *give him an evil look*  
  
Zelgadis: I think I'll be over here..  
  
Filia: gets her mace out.  
  
Lina and Amelia: Start to create a fireball.  
  
E: I got to go! *starts to run out*  
  
Amelia, Filia, and Lina: Oh, no you don't!  
  
Amelia and Lina release the fireball!  
  
E: AH!!!!*runs by Eric. Grabs him and uses him as a shield*  
  
Eric: what are you doing?!!!!!!!!*next thing he knows he gets hit with two fireballs and a mace.*  
  
E:*Drops him and runs out the Emergency exit. The one with Eric's head dent in it* See ya!  
  
Amelia: Look what you have made me do!  
  
Lina: What you did. I did it two!  
  
Filia: I hit that poor man. This is all your fault Lina!  
  
Lina: Mine?!  
  
Amelia: if you didn't get us so riled up then we wouldn't have done that!  
  
Lina: Weren't you the one that riled us up.  
  
Eric: Doctor...please..cough.help...*__*  
  
Filia, Amelia and Lina start to verbally fight it out.  
  
Zelgadis:.Sigh. to think that I traveled with them. Hey! Gourry.  
  
Gourry: *_*?  
  
Zelgadis: He'll come to.  
  
Xelloss: *floating above the commotion* Oh my! Let's see what I can do about this.*appears in front of the fighting girls* While you were fighting Econy has already escaped.  
  
Filia, Amelia, and Lina: What?...*looks at the open emergency exit*  
  
Lina: Darn she got away. Oh well. Can't say this was a total waste of time. They did have good food here. Come on Gourry lets go! *grabs Gourry by the hair and drags him out the door.*  
  
Zelgadis: Come on Amelia we better get going as well.  
  
Amelia: Oh, ya I guess we should. *they too leave out the door*  
  
*leaving Xelloss and Filia all alone.*  
  
Xelloss: OH, look at that Filia. They left us all alone.  
  
Filia:* looking like she's going to have a conniption* Get away from me you horrid monster!!!!  
  
Xelloss: What? What did I do?  
  
Filia: *turns in to a dragon* Get away from me!!!!  
  
Producers Owner: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
Filia: I said I would get you later! And now is later!*starts to shoot at everything!. Hits Eric who goes flying*  
  
Eric: Why me?!*goes flying a great distance and lands beside Econy who's a good deal away from the studio*  
  
Econy: *From a safe distance* Poor Xelloss. But I'm sure he can handle himself! Well I guess that's the end of the show. Don't you think so Eric?  
  
Eric:*a small hysterical laughter comes from him*. Rips out of his cast!!!* That's it! You know what I think of you and this contract?!!!  
  
E: Isn't that your contract to the show?  
  
Eric: Sure is!!! Look what I'm going to do with it!!*rips it up fast and in tiny little pieces then burns it like a pyromaniac. A louder hysterical laugh emerges from him*  
  
E: That's to bad Eric. Because I said I was getting a pay raise the producers are going to have to give everyone one a 70% pay raise like me.  
  
Eric: *looks like he's going to die.* *____*  
  
E: But since you ripped up your contract I guess you don't get it. Oh, well.  
  
Eric: *starting to go psycho*  
  
E: I had a feeling this would happen.sigh *snaps fingers. Two medical personnel workers come over and put Eric in a straitjacket.*  
  
Eric: HappY!!! So HAppY..HAHAahAhHahaH..WeEEEEeeeEEEeEee!!!  
  
E: Like I said, I had I feeling this would happen.sigh.Oh well there're other things to do. * looks over and the totally destroyed building.* I guess the silly stuff ends with this fanfiction.^_^  
  
Oh, look!!!! I'm done my first fanfiction!!!!...or am I..*evil grin* YA ^_^ I hope you liked it. Please leave a review. It would make me very happy. ^_^ I hope to start my other Fanfiction before I go for like a month. I should be able to.WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!! 


	8. mazoku review

Disclaimer: I don't own Slayers. I just like to write about it. It's because I have nothing better to do with my time.  
  
Mazoku review  
  
I don't know why I thought of this.. I thought that what I had done up to now wasn't very much. So I came up with this really weird idea that I would give myself a review. So sue me! I like to get reviews. Don't we all? They make us feel special! So I came up with this idea that I would get the dark lords to review my fanfiction. It's not that long and it's something I just wanted to do..Like I said I don't have a life.other than Slayers, other anime and drawing.  
  
Xelas: Well I rather like to see that Xelloss is doing his job even when I'm not telling him what to do.  
  
Phibrizo: He does add to the comedy aspect of the fanfiction.  
  
Xelas: They should have made him the star.  
  
Gaav: Xelloss a star. Ha! Don't make me laugh Xelas.  
  
Dolphin: Lighten up Gaav. It wouldn't kill you. You're really a sour dark lord to be around.  
  
Gaav: You try being trapped in a human body forever and then tell me how sour you would be?  
  
Dynast: At any rate. I think Econy wouldn't want us to be at each others throats the entire time. I believe the whole reason of us being here is to give our opinion on the fanfiction.  
  
Xelas: well said Dynast. Now just tell that to dolphin.  
  
Dolphin: Why me?  
  
Phibrizo: Well I can't say I'm not surprised that everything got destroyed.  
  
Gaav: I'll give Xelloss one complement. He sure knows how to make a mess with out hardly even lifting a finger  
  
Xelas: well that's because he knows how to get under that dragons skin.  
  
Dolphin: For a human Lina isn't that bad. I mean she was able to take Phibrizo out and destroy 13 studios just because some one said the wrong thing to her.  
  
Phibrizo: Thanks for reminding me dolphin! Besides. It wasn't her that killed me. It was L-sama. To be killed by L-sama is better than being killed by a human.  
  
Dynast: I'm glad that I haven't met them yet. Just simply don't have the time for such senseless things. But if I did, I would get myself destroyed.  
  
Xelas: I was smart. I've had Xelloss hang with them so much I would know everything about them. That way I would know my opponent before the battle. and Xelloss can have some fun.  
  
Phibrizo: I did that as well but look where it got me.  
  
Dolphin: In all I think I like this fanfiction.  
  
Xelas: And why is that?  
  
Dolphin: Because it's funny!  
  
Gaav: well I didn't think it was that good.  
  
Dolphin: Why's that?!  
  
Gaav: seems pointless to me.  
  
Dolphin: well that isn't a very good reason.  
  
Gaav: Well it is to me.  
  
Dolphin: You have to like one part.Come on just one!  
  
Gaav: I like that part where it ends.  
  
Dolphin: humf!  
  
Dynast: Why is it when ever you're around dolphin you need to get in an argument with some one Dolphin? Though I'm surprised that it's not with Xelas.  
  
Dolphin: It's not my fault.well what do you think of the fanfiction dynast?  
  
Dynast: It has its funny bits.. But I don't think it's the best. It has a lot of typing errors.  
  
Xelas: Econy is working on that.  
  
Dolphin: So what do you think of the fanfiction Phibrizo?  
  
Phibrizo: Call me crazy but I liked it! My favorite part is when they all turn on Econy.  
  
Xelas: Well I like the fanfiction. Xelloss horribly wonderful!  
  
Dolphin: HA! Three out of five like it!  
  
Dynast: the one thing you and Xelas can agree on. So Xelas what part did you like?  
  
Xelas: I liked the part where Xelloss dropped Filia on the water dispenser and crushed Eric. and made Filia mad.  
  
Gaav: You would.  
  
Dolphin: Well.we can all have our own little opinions. But can you guys answer one question for me?  
  
Xelas: What would that be?  
  
Dolphin: Why are we giving this review in a destroyed building?  
  
*all look around.their giving their review in one of the destroyed studios*  
  
Phibrizo: I don't know.  
  
*next thing you know you see Econy come running in. Really out of breath and standing in front of the confused Mazokus*  
  
E: I think I can answer the question.*huf..huff..gasp* Since all the studios were destroyed.*huffff....gasp*. You had to give your review in one of the destroyed studios..  
  
Xelas: Oh... Well that makes sense.. What happened to you though?  
  
E: well... You know that part where everyone turns on me?  
  
Xelas: Ya.  
  
E: well...  
  
Lina: Get back here! * Lina, Amelia, Zelgadis and Gourry all on dragon Filia chasing Econy around*  
  
Zelgadis: Why are we chasing Econy around Amelia?  
  
Amelia: Because we need to bring her to justice!!!  
  
E: AAAH!! Could you please help me?...  
  
Xelas: Sorry..We do things that help ourselves and our cause.  
  
E: I was afraid you say that.  
  
*Xelloss then appears in front of them* E: Xelloss!!! *grabs Xelloss and starts to look really pathetic* Please help me. *watery eyes*  
  
Xelloss: Sorry Econy. If Beastmaster isn't going to help you then I can't either.  
  
E: Sigh.......  
  
Filia: IT'S HIM!!!!!!!!!*throws everyone off and starts to go after Xelloss*  
  
Xelloss: Well I better get going.see ya.*disappears and reappears in Filia's face making faces at her*  
  
Filia: I'll get you Xelloss!!!!!!!  
  
E: Sigh.issssss..issssss..  
  
Lina:*emerges from the rubble* YOU!!!  
  
E: AAAAAAH! It was nice meeting you all* starts to run like hell.again. sigh!*  
  
Lina: Some talk show! I'll show you what I think of those who do things like that to me for ratings and money.  
  
Eric: *Being taken by on a stretcher with a straitjacket on* WOoooooooOOooooooOoooOOOoOOoooO.Me hapPy! No MoNEy.NonE..HApPy.@_@ Mone..y..hahahahahahaha* hysterical laugh*  
  
Dolphin: well this has been.. different..  
  
Phibrizo: that's not even the word.  
  
Gaav: A waste of time if you ask me.  
  
Dynast: humans can be such a weird bunch.  
  
Phibrizo: They sure can...  
  
Xelas: Sure. that's great..*goes in a bag grabs lots of wine* Anyone want anything to drink!!!^_^  
  
Econy: This is my fanfiction..Or at least I thought it was..Why me.T_T..  
  
There. My little self review is done.. If you want I'll tell you what I thought was my favorite part of the fanfiction. Since I could find a way to put it in.. It's the part where Lina is about to use the dragon slave and I get up and run like hell. Don't ask me why I like that part I just do. there!!!. Now I'm really done this fanfiction.I think. 


End file.
